


In Which Steve has a Shrine and Satan is Involved

by dylanohhotdamn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crack, I'm fucking stupid okay, M/M, Promise, i swear I know how to write, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanohhotdamn/pseuds/dylanohhotdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees Bucky on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Steve has a Shrine and Satan is Involved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I'm really dumb. The only reason why this is posted on A03 is because my friends are manipulative bastards.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr, dylanohhotdamn.tumblr.com

Steve sees Bucky on a Tuesday.

And they were like oh okay then.

Afterwards Steve went home and cried over his Bucky shrine, and Bucky went to the park and killed a squirrel for trying to steal the wrong set of nuts.

Bucky then used the squirrel as a blood sacrifice to summon Satan to make Steve love him.

Steve felt his Bucky senses tingling in his loins and was like, "hella."

He ran to the park in a love-lust filled daze, and the squirrels held a wedding ceremony and there was blue birds and shit like in Cinderella.

Now that he thought about, he looked a lot like Cinderella. Weird.

Now Bucky could be his Cinderfella. Ja feel.

The End.


End file.
